Online media content has changed the way people interact with each other. People are able to share photographs, play video games, and create user generated content that other user of an online environment may interact with. One example is that a user may share social messages with friends that the friends are allowed to approve, or “Like.” The user may feel connected to their friends and a sense of pride when receiving these approvals. Furthermore, the user may access other online content, such as games or audiovisual content, which the user can further share. The user may reach a certain level in a video game and make the user's friends aware of this accomplishment. Thus, a user may feel rewarded for their work by sharing their success with an online world.
At present, when a user shares a piece of media content, the user can view the number of “Likes” the media content receives by viewing a number often included on or near the media content. However, the user may wish to delete the media content or remove it from public view. For example, the user may delete a video post to friends due to the age or content of the post, or the online environment may delete the post after a certain period of time. In another example, the user may restart a level or state in a video game. Furthermore, the online environment may remove other users, due to expired accounts or breaches the environment's terms of service. Thus, certain “Likes” of media content may either be deleted or no longer valid. Therefore, a “Like” approval to media content provides limited information about shared media content and the user.